SasoDei, eyes of chocolate and blue
by Erun1
Summary: Sasori and Deidara live in a time where their love is not tolerated. Or should I say, lived. What is written is Deidara's suicide note, found next to him. He died at Sasori's grave and the note explains their love and a wish. Sad ending.


Sasori and Deidara, chocolate and blue.

A forbidden love long ago. Sasori is from another family that rivals Deidara's. In a time when people wouldn't even imagine that boys loved eachother they met. Because of a horrible mistake that their ancestors made, their love is forbbiden.

Sorry guys. No yaoi. But yaoi lovers, either read my other stories or please give this a chance. Some Deidara and Sasori sadness. Character deaths. Romeo and Juliet reference in the end. This is a letter from Deidara who is just about to kill himself.

If my death is inevitable I would rather spend it with you, somebody that I love. If I must tell Fate and Death why we must get a second chance well, so be it. Our story is long. If you care to listen then be prepared.

The first time I saw him, I would never forget it. We had to sit next to eachother in school. I managed to steal a glance. His bright red hair was astonishing and his chocolate brown eyes are something that I will never forget. He smirked at me and I smiled shyly. We walked home together that day, sharing our love of art. Although my ideas were different we could respect eachother. He left at my front door and waved goodbye. I had realized that I had never even gotten a name.

Over the next few weeks we became good friends, laughing, talking, sharing knowing smiles across from a room. But my father found out. I can still hear him shout at me from their well deserved graves.

"That boy is a nuisance! You are of the Iwagakure family. He is Sasori of the Red Sand. You cannot be spending your time with that mongrel!"

Of course, I paid him no heed. We continued to see eachother and eventually, something stronger then a friendship grew.

"Deidara?"

I turned towards my secret crush. I did have some feelings that extended past friendship for him. And hopefully, he did too. My doubts were erased as smooth, soft lips were pressed gently against mine. I gasped and kissed back passionately.

"Your blue eyes... I will never forget..."

That was my first kiss. My last one as well. My father had found us together a month later and tore us apart. He beat me, and tried to kill Sasori. Father told me how wrong it was and how we could not ever be together. Eventually, he tried to murder both of us. I managed to kill him instead. I slaughtered the rest of my family. They were as intolerable as he. Sasori and I escaped together.

One day, alone at our home, I was kidnapped. They worked for Sasori's family. We ran again, this process repeating over and over. Sasori one night recounted a tale of his family history.

"Hey, Deidara." he asked, lying next to me.

It was a gorgeous night, the stars were twinkling brightly.

I gazed at him, smiling slightly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ever heard of the Akatsuki clan?" he sat up slowly.

"Yes. They were a villainous clan that would murder everyone for power, un." I had left out that I was a descendant of theirs.

"Right. My family history goes back to them. My ancestors had helped them many times. You may have heard of the Uchiha family?" the red head looked doubtful.

"No, un."

"I thought not. Well, I am descended from them. They often helped with the killings. Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha. All of them killed many innocent people. And the gods cursed them."

I was riveted by his words. This story sounded very familiar.

"They told them 'generation after generation will be cursed. Your children will hate you. Your ancestors shall be ashamed. You and the rest of your family until someone pure and whole comes along to inherit this curse upon themselves and take away your bad luck, shall be tortured. You shall be poor and weak. When a pure child is born into your family, they will take that curse and shall live, searching for another just like them. But before the curse can be broken, they will die.'"

I repeated the last two sentences with him, whispering.

He smiled at me. "Silly, huh."

I nodded. "What if we get reborn and you can't remember me though?"

He laughed at this thought.

"I told you, didn't I? I'll never forget your eyes."

I smiled at him. I'll never forget either.

Not until now do I realize that the curse was meant for us.

(tear stains)

Where did I leave off? Ah, right. I'm sorry about the wait.

Sasori was sleeping soundly when I woke up. I went downstairs and went to cook breakfast. I heard a thump upstairs and ran to see him lying dead on the ground, blood pooling around him. I screamed as loud as I could.

"OH MY GOSH! S-SASORIIII!"

A hand clamped around my mouth and I was dragged out.

For days I was tortured by this mob. Violated, tormented. When I finally got free I reached my love's grave. And that is where I am now. Telling a story to anyone who shall listen. If I could ask one thing it would be this:

Just one more chance.

I have heard long ago under a starry sky, that when two lovers die, they are reborn to find their partner again. To find their love again. I hope, with our cursed fate, that the same can be said for us. Because of a mistake our ancestors made we pay the price. If the gods are kind enough to listen, let us be born as a normal couple. Man and woman. Now, I hope that we shall fight against fate. And win.

With that final thought, I slipped into the darkness. Together, finally.

((100 years later))

I was dancing at an elegant masquerade. Everyone wore masks. A lovely gentleman stepped up to me and took my hand. I blushed, but it was hidden. My long dress swished and he pulled me in close for a kiss. I looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. They seemed so familiar. My bright blue eyes sparkled with joy when I saw him. And as we pulled apart he whispered his name and something else that nobody but me had heard, right before he was thrown out.

"Romeo. I remember your eyes."

(alternate ending)

Itachi came and slaughtered everyone because he felt that the ending lacked a weasel and more death then it already had.

A/N: O3O -tears up-

Pein: why can't i have a love story like this?

Hidan: -snorts- like Snow White gone wrong? You'd be the witch knocking on the door.

Erun: -snickers-

Pein: HEYY! :C

Hidan: -laughs- review, f*ckers. DAMN WHAT THE F*CK? WHY AM I F*CKING CENSORED!

Erun: I want to keep this at T

Hidan: -mutters swears-

Erun: Review!

Pein: Follow Erun!

Madara: Haven't been here since Empty. Favorite.

Itachi: hmm. This ending lacks... Itachi.

Erun: -_-" fine. I'll edit it. Geez.


End file.
